The present invention relates to a CD-ROM using a musical purpose CD (compact disk) in a read-only storage medium, and a security check method for the same.
CDs (compact disks) have been conventionally one of media for recording sounds. But they have attracted attention as large-capacity memories for storing information other than music, such as images, data and so on, because they can digitally record large amounts of information than any conventional storage media.
In television game devices, a CD-ROM disk using a CD for the musical purpose records a large amount of image information, etc. in addition to a game program, and the image information recorded in the CD-ROM disk is read as video images in accordance with the progress of the game. By the use of CD-ROM disks, television games which have better picture quality and is more illustrative can be provided. Consequently game software are supplied not only in the conventional cartridges, but also in CD-ROM disks.
It is general that cartridges of game software and CD-ROMs of game software are exclusively used on specific television game devices. Each television game maker grants a license to make game software to be exclusively used on their game devices. Then it is necessary for the CD-ROM disks as well as the conventional cartridges to judge whether or not the CD-ROM disks are for their associated exclusive game devices and to display their licenses to the effect that the CD-ROMs are duly licensed and proper.